Memories of Sin
by Lolguot
Summary: An alternate retelling of Blazblue starting from the arcade ending of Continuum Shift. The story focuses on Jin Kisaragi in a "what if" scenario. This is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Hazama was laughing while his brother remained still, kneeling after the blow he received on his back...

"¡B-brooooother!"

Just a moment ago, he was fighting Ragna The Bloodedge, his brother and The Black Beast, the creature he was destined to kill. Jin was about to do the final blow with his own hands...

"Finally...my choice, my burden. This is what I´m supposed to do...this is what I WANT to do..."

He kept repeating himself that phrase over and over again as he held Yukianesa with both hands. But at the fourth time, what was once an affirmation suddenly turned into a question...

"...Is...is this what I want to do?"

Jin looked again at his brother, who just remained there holding himself up with his sword. Ragna was angered, but he didn´t feel as if his anger was aimed towards him. Last time they met, Ragna´s eyes showed a burning hate to the man who killed Saya, their sister. That anger was no longer present, he seemed annoyed by his presence...

"What happened with the criminal of the N.O.L?

Isn´t it me who you want to take revenge on?

I´m your enemy! I´m the one supposed you should be hating right now!"

Those were the words that came through his head, but still, Ragna remained silent. Jin´s doubts made him worry on what could Ragna know. He always thought that the only truth in this world was death itself, but even that idea started to lose any meaning. Just by looking at those eyes, Jin was about to choose to end his brother´s life. He couldn´t repent now, after all these years he simply couldn´t.

Then it happened...

Suddenly, Jin saw his brothers body being pierced through by a hand. Ragna fell to the floor bleeding, while the man who remained hidden watching the fight finally showed himself up. It was Hazama, who was carrying someone whose body was enveloped.

"Wow guys, you have got some serious Cain and Abel shit here!"

Jin tried to understand what just happened, the way Hazama spoke clearly pointed out that he was planning something. But what worried him most was...

"B-brooooother!"

The bounty, his destiny, become a hero of justice, his duty... Those things didn´t matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore. His brother was about to die, to die by the hand of the same man who seemed to be pulling the strings since the beginning. Hazama kept talking, alluding how Ragna´s wounds aren´t something to be worried about...

"...You bastard!"

Jin couldn´t stand it anymore, he prepared himself to land an attack with Yukianesa while Hazama kept talking as if everything was going as he expected. Acting as if the two brothers where part of an audience, he revealed the identity of the person he brought with him...

"Will everyone please give a warm welcome to Miss Noel Vemillion?"

Those words made Jin and Ragna remain silent, confused on what could that maniac be thinking. Jin simply muttered Noel´s name as if trying to understand what was she doing there...

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our stage is set! Let the ultimate show BEGIN!"

He threw Noel´s body away and snapped his right finger, making it float towards the strange artifact...

"N-noel!"

Jin and Ragna looked behind after hearing the voice of a young wounded woman who just arrived after climbing the stairs. The uniform of the Zero Squadron was more than enough to make Ragna ask himself if she was an enemy, but Jin quickly recognized her face...

"Tsubaki! I told you to leave this place!"

"B-brother...pl-please...s-stop...him...No-el..."

Tsubaki couldn´t hold herself anymore, her consciousness left her while Jin ran and tried to wake her up. By that time the body of Noel was completely engulfed inside the strange machine...

"These wounds...what happened to you?"

"Let´s just say I made sure that the hindrances wouldn´t disturb the show"

Interrupted Hazama with a smile. Kisaragi charged, angered with his Nox Nyctore at hand, but an intense light that covered the place made it imposible to see for a few seconds. When the light dissipated, from where Noel´s body entered, came out a murakumo unit with Noel´s characteristics.

"What th...Is that you, Noel Vermilion!"

"Oh it seems you are mistaken, let me present you...to number twelve!"

"μ -No. 12- ? Where is Vermilion?"

"Well she was just a bunch of useless memories, so I simply get rid of her...Now she is the ultimate weapon to destroy Amaterasu and everything this world full of lies has!"

Explained Hazama with an enthusiastic voice and a maniac laugh.

"Terumi...you..."

Ragna tried to speak but he could only keep watching -No. 12. Noel and Saya , she looked just like them, but her eyes where simply empty, as if no life existed at all inside her...

"Damn it...DAMN IT!"

Ragna tried to stand up with his sword on the ground, he hardly could keep his balance.

"Oi, you shouldn´t stand up on the condition you are. Simply stay there like your..."

But when Hazama turned his face, he saw Jin just a meter in front of him, about to freeze him with his weapon. But Hazama avoided just in time the sudden attack while whistling...

"Phew, that was close. I guess I can´t expect you to do as I want anymore "Mr. Hero of Justice""

Those words...Hazama´s change of tone in his voice seemed familiar to him. Jin looked firmly at Hazama and an intense pain started to grow inside his head. It quickly worsened, making him kneel and drop Yukianesa on the ground while holding his head with both hands…


	2. Chapter 2

"So there you are!"

Jin heard his own voice and opened his eyes. He saw a girl in front looking at him. Suddenly his lips started to move on their own and began to talk as if everything seemed natural...

"Your face looks a little pale...are you sure you´re all right?"

"Yeah..."

"If Brother saw that face..."

He remembered what was that scene. It was one of those memories when they were together. When he recognized Saya´s face, instead of feeling hatred towards her, he felt an unexpected sympathy. Her way of talking reminded him of Noel and yet this confused him even more, it was as if he couldn´t understand why just looking at her no longer angered him...or why he hated her so much…

"Brother?"

"Yeah, He´s probably sweeping the hills looking for you..."

Saya got lost in a forest near the church and both Ragna and Jin were worried for her. Before he could say a word everything turned black, shocking him at what he just saw. Those images never crossed his mind even once in his lifetime, yet now it felt as if those memories where always inside his mind. Seconds later, he found himself in another scene...

"Jin, here, it´s for you"

"A katana? Where did you find this?"

"I always hear you say you want to be a hero and Brother making fun of you...s-so..I-I want to help you. Please, don´t tell auntie about this..."

"Saya, you better return this. We´ll get into trouble if they see something like this. I don´t want to imagine his reaction if he knew you were holding a weapon."

"Please, Jin! You always wanted to be a hero! I just want to help you be one!"

In very few occasions Saya spoke her mind like that. She showed a face her brother simply couldn´t resist.

"Alright..."

"Yes!"

Saya smiled after listening Jin agreeing with her, he took the hilt and looked at the sword closely.

"Um, Jin?"

"What?"

"No, nothing..."

"What are you doing here, Saya? Oh Jin, you were here too."

Ragna appeared and quickly started to ask them what were they doing.

"Jin! What are you doing holding something like that?Where did you get it?"

Saya was about to say something but Jin interrupted her.

"This? A man left this so I thought I could keep it for a while."

"Give me that, I´ll give it to auntie..."

Jin didn´t want to let go the weapon, and when Ragna held the hilt. Saya put her hand on his arm.

"Please, brother...the truth is..."

"It seemed interesting to know how it feels to hold it."

Jin insisted on interrupting Saya, making sure Ragna didn´t discover the truth.

"What! The more the reason you shouldn´t be playing with that! What if you have an accident!"

"I´ll return it once it´s owner appears! I promise!"

Ragna was angered at how Jin insisted to keep something so dangerous, but Saya seemed to not want seeing them fighting anymore. So he simply sighed and let him do as he pleased.

"You better hide it, and don´t think I´ll allow you to play with it whenever you wish. You hear me?"

"Yes...brother."

On that ocassion Jin remembered the day he received Yukianesa, but at that time no one was aware it was a Nox Nyctore. Since when he cared so much for Saya? Two voices started to whisper inside his head, it was a discussion. This time he was inside the church with Ragna, again he found himself as if everything was natural.

"Brother, do you want to play? I´ll be the hero and you the beast!"

"Sorry Jin, but Saya is sick and she needs me right now..."

"But she is always sick!"

Ragna remained silent, but Jin kept insisting...

"I know! If you want I´ll be the beast and you the hero this time!"

"Jin, I don´t have time to play with you now."

"You always say that! Since she is like that you don´t play with me anymore!"

"Jin, stop it. You should understand she isn´t in a good condition!"

"I bet she does that on purpose! If she weren´t here anymore..."

The sound of someone being hit is heard.

"B-brother...I-I...I hate her!"

Afterwards he simply ran away and everything turned black again. It was a weird sensation, suddenly changing personalities between his young and present self. He started to think on what he felt on that moment. At that time he knew Saya wasn´t at fault, neither his brother, but he felt he was being pushed aside, he didn´t want to be left alone. It wasn´t clear for him to remember when he started to have those doubts...

The lights returned and Jin found himself in a church, he could still feel the tears falling through his cheeks, and remembered his fight with Ragna...

"Oh, boy...you sure looked like having some serious Cain and Abel shit there!"

"Who...are you?"

The strange voice seemed somehow familiar...but his face was blurry, he couldn´t see it clearly...

"Me? I´m just a friend..."

The man sat on a bench and started to listen Jin´s story...

"I know it´s not her fault, but still..."

"But how do you know that?"

Jin looked at the man shocked at his comment...

"Why that face? It surprises you the idea she could be acting? How do you know she isn´t trying to take away your brother from you?"

"No, that´s not true. She wouldn´t do that."

"How can you be so sure about that? Little Jin, this world is full of lies...you´ll see I´m telling you the truth..."

Before he could answer the lights were turn off again...the words of the man didn´t stopped to make him feel uneasy, the voice seemed awfully familiar. That phrase...he knew he heard it before...but where?.

Jin turned around and again he saw himself in another scene, this time he was in front of Saya, but for some reason, whenever she said something, a strange echo followed her voice, saying something completely different. He tried as best as he could to ignore it.

"...are you alright? (Heh, you look pitiful)"

"...huh? Yes..."

"Wh-why were you fighting? Are you alright? (Did it hurt?I bet it did...")

"Uh, no, it was nothing. Don´t worry about it..."

It was hard for him to remain calm while listening those words coming from her voice...

"Brother!"

Ragna entered the room, he seemed troubled to see Jin after what happened before, so he went directly to Saya and held her hand...

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah (Now that you are here...)"

Jin tried to remain calm, the echo was still there. Ragna couldn´t avoid to notice his behavior but still remained silent. Then Saya, noticing the atmosphere, took both their hands with a timid voice.

"T-tomorrow, wh-why don´t we play together? (And then leave Jin behind?)"

Jin couldn´t stand it anymore, he took away his hand and left. It was a torture to keep listening those voices.

"Hey, Jin!"

Ragna wanted to go after him and demand an explanation, but Saya held his hand, wishing that they didn´t fight anymore...

Jin hoped his brother would come after him and at least yell at him for his attitude. But that didn´t happened, he took his toy sword and went out to play by himself...

He swung the sword randomly and while doing so he remembered how he used to play with Ragna, Saya acted as an spectator watching and enjoying the play. He was one of the Six Heroes and his brother the Black Beast. "I´ll be a hero of justice when I grow up!" he always said over and over again, "How can you expect being a hero if you always depend on me?" Ragna answered making fun of him, "You´ll see, I promise I´ll be one", "Heh, idiot..." answered Ragna followed by a smile. Then he realized his siblings were not there anymore...he was by himself, alone..

The man from before again appeared from behind a tree...

"Told ya, that girl is only trouble..."

"Shut up! Who are you?"

"Me? I told you, I´m a friend..."

"You´re not my friend! Leave me alone!"

"Is that the way to refer to one of the Six Heroes you so much admire?"

Hearing him say that made Jin turn his head and look at the strange individual.

"Oh, it seems I forgot to present myself!"

Commented the man with a sarcastic tone. He made a reverence and continued...

"Of course you must have heard of Terumi...right?"

Jin seemed shocked at the revelation, but immediately he adopted a skeptic attitude.

"You´re not one of the Six Heroes..."

"Well, obviously you wouldn´t believe me...let´s see...what can I do so you can believe me...Oh I know..."

The man takes Jin´s toy sword and with it cuts the tree vertically with only one swing. He couldn´t believe it, but quickly realized what just happened was real.

"P-please, teach me to do that...!"

"Well..I wouldn´t mind having a pupil...tell me why should I teach you?"

Jin remembered the promise he made when playing with Ragna...

"I want to be a Hero of Justice"

Terumi looked at Jin for a moment and he smiled, at that time Jin thought of it as a smile of someone being proud, but now it seemed more of someone who is satisfied...a satisfaction of finding something after a long time...

"But you´ll need a true sword, not a plastic thing like that..."

Jin remembered the katana Saya gave him.

"I-I have one! I´ll bring it, please! I´ll do anything!"

The man showed a smile and again everything turned black. Jin seemed shocked to remember those scenes, but everything was more clear now. Starting that day he began to visit Terumi, his anger towards Saya increased every time she spoke with him. Afterward he knew the truth about his destiny. The name, the voice, he was sure he already knew them...but how?

Without an answer the scenario once again changed, it was a dark night, Saya´s fever got worse and Ragna ordered her to stay in bed. Jin was outside on the fields with "The Hero". He found himself kneeling, looking at the ground completely shocked after listening Terumi´s words...

"What...why...how...?"

"It´s the truth boy. Ragna will become the Black Beast and it´s your fate to defeat him..."

"You´re lying, that can´t be true!"

"Oi, when have I lied to you? Didn´t I took you as my apprentice? Who was the first person who helped you realize the true nature of that bitch?"

"Shut up, don´t talk about her like that!"

"Boy, you were destined to do this..."

Again, he didn´t understand how, but the Hero´s words started to sound logical, as if there is no other explanation...that was the truth, even though he tried constantly to deny it...

"I guess it´s time to let the show begin..."

The man suddenly disappeared and left behind the katana, the same he kept hidden after Saya gave it to him. Jin found himself alone and looked around for Terumi. Asking himself if it´s a good idea to take the sword, he grabbed the hilt. Touching the weapon was more than enough to remind him the idea of killing Ragna. It was a strange influence that came into his mind, an urge to "fulfill his destiny" started to grow inside him. He didn´t want to do it and tried to control himself. He ran towards the church and inside he tried to remain calm...then he saw someone enter from one of the doors...

"Jin?"

It was Saya, he no longer could hear the strange echo, but still he couldn´t avoid feeling uneasy near her and it was growing stronger with every second it passed.

"Jin? Are you alright?"

He felt guilty of what he was supposed to do.

"Jin..."

Every footstep made Jin more confused of what to do, a hatred towards everything started to grow...a hatred towards "this world full of lies". He barely managed to remain sane and convince himself that it´s not true. He then muttered a few words, hoping to make Saya leave him alone. Saya seemed worried about him and pulled his shirt, trying to get an answer.

"Saya...you´re supposed to be in bed...brother will be angry."

Hearing his voice made Saya feel less worried. Despite her tiredness, she smiled and answered trying to not make Jin worry for her...

"I´m...fine. (You really thought I was sick all this time!)"

Jin wasn´t looking at her, but at that comment he quickly turned his head, confused at what he just heard. In the beginning he saw a smile, but it quickly was replaced by a pitiness expression, as if she was making fun of him all this time. He lost it...

"Yes, you were fine all this time..."

The sound of someone being stabbed is listened. "Why?" was the only word she said, she repeated herself that question while her body fell to the ground. A delighted smile showed Jin when he saw Saya´s body on the ground…bleeding. Ragna appeared from the entrance, shocked at what he just saw...Jin simply looked at him smiling...

"Hello, brother..."

Everything started to get blurry and dark...Tsubaki´s voice was being heard as the dream was ending…

"...Then I suppose you will never understand the pain of those who must lie..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jin, Jin, wake up, damn it!"

Ragna tried to awake Jin by yelling his name but it was useless, he barely could maintain his composure and Hazama was just a couple of meters away from him.

"So I guess this is all what "The Power of Order" can offer?The sooner we get rid of it, the better, don´t you agree?"

"Terumiiii!"

"It seems I was worried for nothing, to think you two could have any chance against me. Let´s put an end to this."

Terumi prepared himself to use ouroboros, but immediately turned his face to a presence he just felt.

"Oh, please...not that noisy clown again..."

"Stop right there, you!"

Bang Shishigami appeared standing behind him, with his harms crossed.

"Do you think I´ll forgive you for what have you done to my disciples?"

"Look, I´m kinda busy here and I don´t think I invited you guys here."

"I´m Bang Shishigami, warrior of love and justice. And I´m not going to stand here and do nothing as you continue your evil scheme!"

"Oh please, you don´t even know what this "scheme" is!...The Power of Order can wait, right now there is someone much more annoying to be taken care of."

Terumi kicked Jin´s body away, leaving it a few meters beside Tsubaki´s, and turned his attention to Bang. The ninja immediately adopted a combat stance and suddenly attacked. Terumi simply parried the attack with Ouroboros.

"Master Carl, Tao, even if you´re not here, your spirits shall guide my clenched fist!"

"Please, just shut up already!They aren´t even dead yet!"

Terumi was surprised of how long it was taking for him to end their fight, occasionally Bang received some hits, but he still could hold his ground and dodge the next blows.

"Jin, Tsubaki! Wake up! Please!"

Tsubaki could hear a familiar voice calling her name, when she opened her eyes. A girl wearing the NOL Intelligence Department´s uniform was trying to wake her and Jin up.

"Ma-koto?"

"Tsubaki!"

Makoto hugged Tsubaki after listening her name.

"Makoto, what are you doing here? Where is Jin?"

At that moment Tsubaki looked at her side and found Jin´s body, she was shocked of seeing him in that state.

"Don´t worry, he is still breathing...Mr. Bang is taking care of Hazama right now...we have to get out of here!"

"But Noel..."

"Noel?"

Makoto didn´t realize that the creature that was standing there doing nothing was Noel.

"You can´t be serious! That´s Noel!"

"AAAArrrgh"

They both looked at Bang after hearing him being hit by Terumi, it seemed he was losing his strength.

"Finally, you´re starting to shut up."

"Mister Bang!"

Makoto exclaimed Bang´s name, but he simply smirked, which irritated Terumi even more. He proceeded to pierce through his body with his Nox Nyctorie.

"...tsk, I ca-n´t believe...it. Is-this all...I...can do?"

Bang´s body didn´t respond. Terumi left his body fall on the ground and started to walk towards Makoto, Tsubaki couldn´t stand up yet. Makoto´s legs started shaking as he was getting close...

"C-captain Ha-hazama..."

"Talking of pests...I guess this is the perfect time to do something I always wanted to do..."

Terumi didn´t thought it a second time and attacked Makoto, but a shard of ice aimed at Terumi interupted his attempt...


	4. Chapter 4

Jin opened his eyes and found himself in the present. He saw Makoto´s back in front of him, shaking at the presence of Hazama, his voice finally made him realize that he was the man he met when he was a kid.

"Everything makes sense now...brother...Saya..."

"Jin?"

Tsubaki just realized Jin had woken up, he tried to stand up while Terumi was about to send Ouroboros against Makoto, but he quickly used an incomplete Hishyou Ken to interrupt him.

"Huh? Jin!"

Jin took a few steps ahead and pointed his sword at Terumi.

"Makoto, take Tsubaki with you and leave this place, I´ll take care of this."

"B-but...!"

"Do it!"

Makoto didn´t object anymore and helped Tsubaki to stand. Terumi, on the other hand, didn´t want his visitors to leave yet.

"Oh, it seems you don´t want to stay until the end of the show...No. -12-, kill them!"

"Roger"

"N-noel!"

No. -12- attacked Makoto and Tsubaki with Kusanagi, but Jin was able to parry it with Yukianesa. When both weapons clashed, Jin felt how his sword screamed in pain and immediately jumped away a couple of meters, aware that he could lose his weapon if it got hit again by that giant sword.

"Noel, wake up!"

He yelled, but it was useless. His voice didn´t reach her at all. He kept dodging her attacks and trying to hold her down by freezing her lower body, but it was useless. This creature was beyond his capabilities.

"Quick, Tsubaki, we´ll only be a hindrance If we stay!"

Slowly, Makoto and Tsubaki started to walk away.

"New threats detected..."

No. -12- suddenly stopped and looked towards a figure that walked to the battlefield. It was a man using a suit of armor, walking while holding his sword on his back...

"I´m the white void...

I´m the cold steel...

I am the just sword...

With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world...

And cleanse them in the fires of destruction...

I AM HAKUMEN THE END HAS COME!"

Hakumen didn´t lose any second, dashed towards No. -12- and their swords clashed. Hakumen couldn´t believe that while using all his power he still couldn´t beat his opponent´s strength...

"Terumi, care to explain what are you plotting?"

"Can´t you see it for yourself? Behold the strongest weapon in the world! The strength of Kusanagi!"

Hakumen was pushed back by No. -12-. He was clearly surprised of her power.

Before No.-12- made a step forward, a bolt of lighting strikes just a centimeter in front of her. A small girl with a dark dress appeared floating from the sky.

"It seems we are late, I wouldn´t think that Mr. Hero would find him before us..."

"He surely seems troubled against that...isn´t that the girl we saw before with the pair of guns?"

Gii commented to Rachel, who seemed to understand what´s going on.

"It seems you´ll need some help here Mr. Hero"

"Hmpf..."

Hakumen didn´t answer and held his sword prepared for the next attack, Rachel stood showing her back to Ragna. Behind her was his butler.

"Valkehayn, could you please take care of that sweaty man and his friends? His stench wouldn´t allow me to focus in the coming battle."

"Yes, my lady."

The butler took his chance and went to take care of Bang´s body, confirming he was still alive. Badly injured, but alive. Without losing any second, he leaves with him on his shoulder. Afterwards, Rachel speaks with a certain injured wanted man.

"Hey, don´t you think it´s time to stand up already?"

Ragna stood up, his wounds managed to heal a little by then...

"Damn Bunny, you say as if it´s just a scratch"

"Oh my, don´t tell me you will acknowledge you need my assistance?"

Ragna didn´t answer, he couldn´t stop feeling himself indebted for their involvement. Terumi looked clearly annoyed by their appearance.

"Dammed corpse...you think I´ll just let you guys do as you want? This is my stage and I´m the director!. Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed! Code S O L. Azure Grimoire, activate!"

Jin and Ragna couldn´t believe what they were seeing...another Azure Grimoire...But Jin knew there was no time to stand there and being distracted, he had to get the chance and end all this...He ran towards Terumi and attacked him.

"Don´t worry Major Kisaragi, I didn´t forget about you!"

Terumi quickly dodged the attack and jumped a few meters back.

"Step aside Jin, I´ll deal with him"

Ragna appeared beside Jin, he finally understood to who his anger was aimed to. He remembered this situation happened once in the past, when they were kids and Ragna was defending him from some bullies. Then he stepped forward beside Ragna.

"I´m afraid I can´t let a criminal do the N.O.L´s job...even if it´s you, brother..."

Jin adopted his combat stance and prepared to attack Terumi, Ragna simply smirked, and then released his Azure Grimoire.

"Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interface force field deployed!"

Without saying any word, everyone knew already who would fight who... Jin and Ragna against Terumi, while Rachel and Hakumen against No. -12-.

The fight prolonged more than expected, Ragna and Jin were already showing signs of tiredness while Terumi seemed confident all the time.

"Aw...come on! Is that all what you have?"

Rachel and Hakumen didn´t have better luck. It was the first fight in a long time that she had to use all her strength and still being unable to do considerable damage to her opponent. Hakumen kept blocking her attacks while Rachel flanked her, but still she demonstrated great skill and power to keep them both busy...

Jin, on the other hand, felt a great pressure. He wasn´t only thinking in the current fight. He couldn´t avoid the constant thought that everything he thought was a lie...Terumi played with him just like a chess piece and he never realized it. Everytime he swinged Yukianesa, it was clear he was conflicted, he wasn´t concentrated on his target. For a moment he thought that maybe everything would have been better if he never awakened. Seeing Ragna and Terumi fighting made him realize how weak he currently was.

Remaining hidden, Makoto tried to tend Tsubaki´s wounds. She also didn´t want to leave Jin and Noel, but she didn´t know how to help them. Tsubaki could hear the noises and imagine what was happening. She wanted to participate.

"Tsubaki! Stop!"

"But Noel, Jin!"

It was hard for Makoto to hold Tsubaki, specially since she seemed to regain part of her strength.

Terumi looked at him just when he dodged one swing and quickly attacked with Ouroboros. Jin knew he couldn´t avoid it in time and only closed his eyes as if accepting his loss while thinking to himself "Damn it!", but nothing happened...

"Jin, are you alright?"

Tsubaki´s voice reached Jin´s ears as he opened his eyes. Tsubaki blocked the attack but she was still wounded and barely could stand. She managed to avoid Makoto´s attention. Just when Terumi was about to attack again, Ragna and Makoto appeared and distracted him. Jin looked at her confused but soon realized her wounds worsened...

"Tsubaki...that blood..."

Jin snapped and yelled at her.

"Why didn´t you get out of here! Why didn´t you get rid of that cursed thing!"

Tsubaki looked at him and smiled...

"These wounds don´t hurt at all...remember I´m a member of the Zero Squadron, right?"

Makoto quickly left Ragna handle Terumi and tried to treat her.

The confident expression in Tsubaki´s face contradicted with all the signals of her body, Jin seemed annoyed to see her in that situation and hide her pain that way. The words she said to him again resonated in his mind: "The pain of those who have to lie". He started to regret all the things he had done. Tsubaki looked at his eyes...she couldn´t avoid feeling how a great weight was lifted from her and let her body lean on him with tears in her eyes...

"...It´s good to know I could finally see you as I remember before the light abandons me..."

"Tsubaki, don´t say that! You´ll be fine, you heard me!"

Makoto immediately assumed the worst outcome and tried to convince her friend that everything is going to be alright. Jin simply stood up and started to speak...

"...I´m sorry Tsubaki. If only I knew what was going on...but I can´t run away anymore from the truth, not anymore..."

Jin picked up Yukianesa, he was resolved to end this once and for all. He charged to help Ragna, who was having a hard time with his opponent. At that moment Terumi received a hit that came suddenly from his side. The way the blood appeared and quickly froze frightened him. It was a long time since he found himself in real danger. Jin´s interference wasn´t expected after what just happened.

"You damn brat!"

"By my rank as Major in the N.O.L. It is my duty to put you under arrest for your crimes...Terumi of the Six Great Heroes! Resist and I´ll be forced to execute you!"

"What the hell are you blabbing about! Don´t you know that I´m working for the N.O.L! I am the N.O.L! You are just a brat who kept living a dream, I simply woke you up and made sure you see reality, you did become a hero after all!"

Ragna was angered after hearing those words, he knew Terumi was behind everything, but listening that from his own lips was something completely different...

"You bastard!"

Ragna kept attacking on one side while Jin on the other, every step and movement they made against Terumi was perfectly synchronized, as if they looked at their target with the same eyes. Terumi was annoyed at how harder it was to dodge and block the blows by every second, even with the help of Ouroboros.

Just when Jin and Ragna were about to land the decisive hit, Terumi made a feint and hit Jin, catching him by surprise while summoning a chain to block Ragna´s attack. Terumi, thinking he should get rid of Jin now before he recovered, prepared to land the finishing blow, Jin snapped and found an opening...the only thing he needed to land a technique he thought would never use...

"Yukikaze..."

He drew his sword and ends showing his back on Terumi, who found himself completely frozen in that single attack. The ice shattered, allowing his body to fall on the ground...

"It´s...useless...no one can stop it now...the end of this world...finally"

"Die..."

Jin was about to land the finishing strike, but Ragna stopped him.

"That´s enough Jin, we can take care of him la..."

"AAAAaaaghh!"

Rachel´s scream interrupted Ragna. He ran to where she and Hakumen were fighting. Jin helped Makoto to carry Tsubaki and they quickly followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubaki regained her conscience only to see Ragna, the most wanted man on earth, being hold by the neck by someone who looked just like Noel, their friend. Makoto was shocked as much as her. If Jin didn´t saw her transformation, he wouldn´t believe that Noel Vermilion turned into a living weapon...

"Jin, is that...Noel?"

"...Yes..."

Rachel was on the ground while her familiars tried to help her stand, she barely could move and was afraid of what is about to happen to Ragna. Hakumen couldn´t be found anywhere.

"Target locked, proceeding to termination..."

"Noel, stop!"

No.-12- is interrupted by Jin, who just used Hishyou Ken on her. He could already feel the fear Yukianesa emitted. The last time he tried to fight her, his Nox Nictories was about to shatter...but he didn´t know what else to do. He had to try wake her up...

"New threat confirmed...changing target..."

No.-12- released Ragna and flew towards Jin, ready to attack with Kusanagi. Jin stepped aside, barely avoiding the attack, and tried to lure her away from the rest. For now the only thing he could do was to make sure to buy time. He kept using Hishyou Ken constantly so she could only focus on him, this tactic worked for a few minutes, but soon his body started to reach it´s limit, making it harder to move. At least they now were alone...

"Heh, I guess this is how you wanted to end things...right Noel?"

"..."

"In the academy I always treated you like dirt, and even today I do."

No.-12- just looked at Jin with empty eyes, one couldn´t be sure if she was listening to him or was waiting for his next move. He didn´t have a plan at all, he knew that in any moment he would be killed. His legs barely could stand his weight and he already lost any hope...still, the way he talked was as if he already came into terms with himself...

"Yeah...I wouldn´t blame you for all the things I did to you..."

"..."

"I know that saying sorry is not enough, so I won´t ask for forgiveness..."

"..."

"So come, I´m ready!"

No.-12- charged towards Jin who abandoned his stance just after stating his invitation. He looked at her eyes and never blinked, he was determined to see everything to the end...but No.-12- stopped. She was in front of him and tears started to appear from her eyes...

"J-jin..."

"…Noel?"

"Gggaaaaaa!"

No.-12- started to scream after listening her real name...

"Hate...world...destruction..."

Jin tried to get close to her but she kept her distance while holding her hands above her head, as if struggling with her own thoughts...

"Noel, wake up!"

"...Change of priorities...Major Jin Kisaragi...elimination in process..."

Jin stood there without doing anything, he was waiting for her next attack. She was slowly getting close with her weapon ready and was about to land the next blow. Then Jin, in a sudden attempt, rushed and hugged her...without thinking, he said the only thing he felt after all what has happened.

"I´m sorry, Noel...for everything...it´s all my fault..."

"...M-ma-jor..."

Noel´s suffering voice could be heard from the murakumo unit, an electrical current started to flow and harm him, he still didn´t let her go and kept telling her he was sorry...

"Warning, conflict in target priorities...conflict in order...missing information...anomaly detected...cannot be corrected...proceeding...self-destruction initiated...estimated radius...100 Miles"

Jin didn´t want to believe what he just heard...

"M-major, I can-t hold any-more, ru-n aw-ay..."

He didn´t want to hear that. It was as if story was repeating itself. It was his fault that Noel followed him there and turned like this, it was his fault he couldn´t realize Terumi´s plans. He was the one supposed to die and pay for all his sins...

"No, I won´t kill you again! I won´t do this to you again, Saya! Noel!"

"30...29..."

Jin remembered that everyone was still nearby and the explosion could take many lives with it, he took Yukianesa and was prepared to use all his power.

"I never thought the day would come where I have to use this technique..."

"25...20..."

More than a technique, what Jin was thinking to do was to release all of Yukianesa´s power in one instant. This way he could make sure to freeze himself and No.-12- for as long as possible. He wouldn´t be able to survive after that, but he already knew it was time to make up for all the things he had done...

"Ragna and Tsubaki will find a way to save her in the future"

He muttered to himself. He kept concentrating all his will and Yukianesa started to glow. Jin hugged Noel while holding his sword with both hands. An icy wind started to flow around them and he kept his eyes closed focusing on what he planned...

"Heh, I don´t remember you being such weakling...Jin Kisaragi..."

The figure of Hakumen appeared before them...

"...Hakumen, what are you doing!"

But when Jin looked at him, he could already see that Hakumen´s body was full of fissures...

"This body is already turning into pieces…at least let me have a fitting end..."

"Stop...she will self-destruct if I don´t use Yukianesa!"

"I am Hakumen! You think I don´t know what I´m doing?"

Jin already used all his strength, so all what he could do is see what Hakumen was doing. By then the light of Yukianesa intensified until covering the whole place...the last thing he could heard was Hakumen´s voice talking to him...

"I must say I never expected you would do this, Jin. You did a good job, It´s good to know I can entrust you with our duty afterall..."

"Our...duty?"

"...the world doesn´t need two "heroes of Justice""


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the N.O.L HQ. Tsubaki was reporting everything that happened three days ago. She made sure to omit all the information regarding Terumi and No.-12-. She was asked by Rachel to not tell a thing about what happened there, so she made sure to report that Mayor Kisaragi and Captain Hazama tried to capture Ragna the Bloodedge, but the attempt failed, resulting in Hazama´s unknown whereabouts after the battle...

"So this is what happened at Kagutsuchi"

"Yes sir, Captain Hazama of the Inteligence Division couldn´t be found after his fight against Ragna The Bloodedge...whose whereabouts remain unknown."

"I see, you did your job well, take a rest...you deserve it..."

"Yes sir, If you excuse me..."

Tsubaki left the room. Even though she knew she should be calm now that everyone bought her story, she still was worried for her friends. She immediately went towards the hospital carrying a nest with food inside it and visited one of the patient´s rooms. She knocked and a familiar voice answered. Noel Vermilion greeted her with a smile.

"Tsubaki!"

"Hello Noel...how is Jin?"

Jin was also there, but he hasn´t woke up since the incident. Noel didn´t remember anything of what happened that day and Ragna asked Tsubaki to keep it a secret from her, not like she undestood anything at all, but she agreed. Noel´s silence was enough to understand his condition didn´t change at all.

"The only thing I wanted was to bring him back to the hospital, but not this way..."

"I´m sure you didn´t mean it Noel, and so does Jin..."

"...yeah..."

Tsubaki noticed Noel still seemed afflicted. Afterall, all what she remembered is being knocked out by Jin when she tried to stop him. She couldn´t stop thinking that things could´ve been different if she were stronger...

"Come on, Noel...is that the face Lieutenant Vermilion is going to show to his superior when he wakes up?"

Makoto´s voice is heard suddenly from the door.

"Makoto! Where you listening?"

"Well, not that much. I just arrived and didn´t know if you were sleeping. But since Tsubaki was here..."

Noel looked at Makoto and smiled while wiping her tears with her hand.

"Yes, you´re right...I shouldn´t act like this."

A few seconds later they started to talk about how things changed and there is still much to do now...Carl Clover changed a lot since their days in the academy and seemed to be looking for his father. Makoto added that he probably could be with Bang Shishigami right now...

"The man who accompanied that little girl with the parasol. I saw him taking care of Carl, Mr Bang and other people, so I guess he is in good hands if you ask me."

The fact that Hazama´s body couldn´t be found preoccupied them, that could only mean that he somehow escaped. Ragna didn´t seem to be a bad guy after all, but he was still a criminal. Whenever they mentioned Ragna, a clear aura of hatred came from Noel...

"He always calls me idiot! I hate that idiot!"

"You sure? You seem rather enthusiastic whenever Ragna is mentioned"

"What do you mean!"

"Nothing! I´m going to look something to drink!"

Makoto avoided the question and quickly left, Noel was about to go after her but she could feel Jin´s hand moving and he suddenly started to move his head. Noel and Tsubaki were surprised and quickly started moving him while calling his name.

"Major Kisaragi!"

"Jin!"

Then he opened his eyes and saw two faces who seemed happy to see him. Noel couldn´t stop herself and hugged him while Tsubaki took his hand. Jin seemed confused at what´s happening...

"Wh-where am I?"

"In the hospital Jin, the N.O.L found us after our meeting with Ragna..."

"...Ragna?"

"Yes, Ragna The Bloodedge...remember?"

"...Yes, my brother...and who is this girl?"

Both Tsubaki and Noel were shocked after hearing what Jin just asked.

"Jin...she is Noel, remember? Noel Vermilion? You knew her since our days in the academy. She was part of the student council with us..."

"Jin, you´re alright!"

Makoto´s sudden appearance startled everyone, but she didn´t care and quickly hugged him just like Noel did before.

"...Makoto Nanaya, right? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were injured and...look, Noel, she is alright!"

Tsubaki and Noel didn´t understand what happened. Jin could remember Makoto, but not Noel? He looked at their faces, figuring out that perhaps he did in fact knew Noel before...

"...sorry, but I can´t remember you..."

"Wait, you don´t remember Noel? After all what happened? Jin, she was with us in the academy!"

"I mean...I´m confused right now, but don´t worry about it. It must be because I just woke up..."

Makoto and Tsubaki tried to make him remember by sharing some stories, but it was useless. They left the room asking what happened to him. The doctors agreed that Major Kisaragi suffered a special case of memory loss. He could remember mostly everything about his life...but for some reason there was no trace in his memories of anything related to Noel Vermilion and some specific fragments of his past. Noel couldn´t believe what she heard, and tried to make him remember who she was...

"Major Kisaragi, please...You used to yell at me all the time, don´t you remember anything? The times I accidentally put salt instead of sugar to your coffee? The times I failed the training sessions without Bolverk? When I tried to stop you from following Ragna The Bloodedge?"

"...Sorry..."

When Jin looked at her, she seemed to hope he would remember who she was, which is something he couldn´t understand after all the stories she told him. It was always the same scenario, he being angry with her for some accident or even something that wasn´t important at all but still Noel tried to justify. Then he commented aloud...

"Perhaps this is better...as the way I see it...I was a quite a headache to everyone, especially to you..."

"No it isnt´!"

Noel´s sudden answer surprised him, which she in a couple of seconds later realized and, fearing she would be reprehended, tried to excuse herself...

"S-Sorry! I didn´t mean to..."

"Mmph...hahaha..."

But instead of him yelling at her, it was the contrary, he was laughing. It was the first time Noel saw Jin laugh like that, she couldn´t avoid joining him after that...

A week passed since then. The N.O.L wanted the Major to return to his duties and he didn´t seem troubled by it. Noel and Tsubaki argued that he wasn´t ready to resume his obligations, but still even Jin told them it´s alright...

"Just because I forgot a few things it doesn´t mean I can´t do my job."

At headquarters, the rumours of Lieutenant Vermilion´s reassignment quickly spread. Apparently the Major wanted a change of bodyguards considering he would be safer if he were with someone he knows. Also Noel lost Boulverk, a highly treasured Nox Nyctorie in the organization, which allowed her to fulfill her duties as such.

Just then a call came to Major Kisaragi from the higher ups. He left his desk and asked Noel to accompany him.

Jin and Noel entered an office and a man greeted them, one of the members of the Zero Squadron was there as well.

"Major Kisaragi, it´s good to see you´re alright. Also Miss Leutenant Vermilion, it seems you´re still doing your duties as ordered..."

The way the man addressed Noel made her feel insecure, she missed having Bolverk at her side to give her more confidence. Jin quickly went to the point...

"If you excuse us, Sir. Why is our presence needed here?"

"As you know Major, you are one of the only people who was able to find and survive an encounter with Ragna The Bloodedge. Because of the last events, the higher ups decided to assign you an observer. I´m afraid you´re already familiar with the Zero Squadron, right?"

"Yes, I am"

"Is there any problem with that?"

"No Sir, if that´s what they want I don´t have a reason to argue..."

"Then I guess we don´t have a problem. Now about the lieutenant´s replacement, we finally found someone...someone who is more competent for your..."

Noel´s fears were confirmed as the man spoke, she didn´t want to keep listening the conversation, but she had to, she had to face the truth.

"I don´t remember asking for a replacement..."

Everyone looked at Jin after listening his answer.

"But Major Kisaragi, are you aware that Lieutenant Vermilion´s performance depends on her using the Nox Nyctories Bolverk? As she is currently now, she won´t be able to protect you."

"Well then, I don´t remember asking for protection and I´m already accustomed to Lieutenant Vermilion´s presence."

"But still..."

"As you know, Lieutenant Vermilion already fought against Ragna the Bloodedge and the doctors said that it´s going to be a long time until I can regain my memories...specially those concerning my encounters with Ragna. Noel already fought him and helped me to remember many details of my past. That aside, with the assignment of an observer from Zero Squadron, I don´t think anymore protection would be needed. Lieutenant Vermilion stays, Sir."

The man looked at Noel and Jin for a second, he sighed and put all the formularies of the applicants on the desk.

"All right, you are dismissed Major. It seems your personality remains as charming as ever..."

Noel couldn´t believe at all what Jin just said and she wanted to thank him. But his cold expression after leaving the superior´s office made her to think it´s better to not say anything at all. After a few seconds. Jin sighed and adopted a more calm attitude.

"I thought that was going to take hours...Is everything alright Lieutenant?"

"Eh? Thank y-I mean yes sir!"

"Heh, if you don´t start to act more tough, everyone will pick on you"

"Yes..."

It was hard for Noel to get accustomed to see Jin not yell at her as he used to...but strangely she still felt he was the same person she always knew...

"By the way, Tsubaki, for how long do you want to keep using that mask?"

The Zero Squadron member suddenly removed her mask, showing that Jin guessed right her identity.

"Tsubaki!"

Noel ran towards Tsubaki and hugged her, to which she also did the same.

"For how long did you know it was me, Jin?"

"I simply guessed..."

"That´s not like you at all..."

"You´re right...it´s not at all"

Yes, Jin knew he probably won´t ever be the same person everyone knew once. The night before he kept looking at the moon and an uneasiness started to haunt him. He didn´t know why but at his current state it´s easy to assume that he simply forgot about it. He had many doubts of what to do from now on...

Back at the present, just when they pass through a hallway he decided to take a walk outside the building. Makoto met them at the exit. She greeted them and together they talked about what to do next. Jin couldn´t resist noticing some kids playing a outside, a nostalgic feeling accompanied him while looking. He saw himself and Ragna playing just like them when they were kids...

"A hero of Justice, huh?"

"Did you say something, Major?"

"No, nothing..."


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a long time since I finished this story, thinking it was good enough to give it the "completed" status. This chapter was originally written some months ago motivated by the comments I occasionally received asking for a new chapter. But from there on I wasn't sure how to continue it. I did have some ideas but none of them convinced me and once you take a route you must make it to the end of it. I hope you will like the direction I finally decided to take from this point onwards.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

It was a month since Jin returned to office. Noel and Tsubaki have been helping him to figure out some of the holes he had in his memories, but still it was hard for him to remember Noel...or what happened at the Kagutsuchi Incident... He felt he was "creating" new memories rather than "remembering" them, something to which Tsubaki quickly noticed but tried to feign ignorance about. She didn't want to hurt Noel considering the nightmare they all experienced.

Still, something strange was going on as time passed on. The Intelligence Division was restructured and a new head was appointed. Jin seemed to be looking at the documents regarding the new personnel when someone was calling out his name.

"Jin..."

"..."

"Jin."

"..."

"Jin!"

"Huh?"

"Noel was talking to you!"

Tsubaki inmediately scolded him for his lack of attention, to which Noel tried to not make a big deal out of. Jin gazed at them and remembered he was not alone in the office.

"Sorry for that, did you ask something, Lieutenant?"

"Uhm, I was asking if tomorrow you had something to do, Major. I noticed you filled to take a leave for a few days."

"Well, I was summoned to visit the Kisaragi estate so probably I won´t be around in a while."

"The Kisaragi family..."

Tsubaki was preoccupied for a moment while mutting to herself that name. Even though she knew Jin would have to face the head of the family sooner or later, she hoped they could get a little more time. The news regarding his memory loss must have reach their ears and now they wanted to confirm by themselves if Jin was still a fitting candidate to be the next head of the family.

Noel, on the other hand, was asking herself how must be Jin´s adoptive family. When she learned about his relationship with Ragna she realised that up until now she didn´t know anything about him.

"That reminds me. Perhaps this could be a good chance for you to visit your family, Lieutenant. I´m sure they would be happy to see you."

"Yeah..."

Noel faked her smile, she hoped Jin would ask her to accompany him, but she knew Tsubaki, as his newly appointed bodyguard, would be able to make a better job protecting him than her.

"...I´ll ask Makoto and...oh."

When Noel mentioned Makoto, there was a sudden silence in the office. A couple of weeks before there was an announcement regarding the Intelligence Division. The disappearance of Captain Hazama turned the whole department into a mess. Many files vanished and at the same time there was a clear mark of distrust towards its personnel. Makoto, along with many other members, simply disappeared from sight. When Jin tried to investigate the issue, his superiors told him the personnel was transferred to another location and from then on would work directly under the Imperator´s supervision. On the other hand, Tsubaki hasn't received a word from the Zero Squadron. They only contacted her if it was related to her current assignment and whenever she tried to ask she was simply ignored.

"...I´m sure she must be alright. At least we know she is still working in the Librarium."

Jin kept silent regarding Tsubaki´s comment. He, more than anyone, knew that the Librarium wasn´t an organization to be trusted. He didn't want to worry everyone...he wasn't even sure if his memories are all that reliable anymore. Still, he felt that something was fishy regarding the current situation. Up until then there were no new assignments and it was strange that there were no sightings of his brother after what happened at Kagutsuchi.

They decided to keep working. After a couple of hours there weren't too many things to do and Jin offered to leave early and go to have dinner at a cafe outside the building, hoping a change of atmosphere would help to improve everyone´s mood.

The day after, Noel was waiting at the port, hoping to see her friends lift off to their destination. Jin and Tsubaki were being accompanied by other soldiers. He told them to wait inside the aircraft while he and Tsubaki discussed something important with the Lieutenant.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The three of them were silent for a brief moment, until Jin patted Noels head, which broke the ice.

"Is that the way you should see your friends part Lieutenant? You too, Tsubaki!"

Both Noel and Tsubaki looked at one another surprised at the Majors comment. They then realized the little time he gave them to skip formalities. Tsubaki removed her mask and, smiling at teach other, they hugged and wished their farewells.

"Well I guess it´s a farewell, Lieutenant. I wish you a safe trip home."

"You too Major, Tsubaki..."

Jin and Tsubaki boarded the aircraft and it started to lift off. Noel kept waiting there holding her hands. She wished to have had the courage to ask to accompany them.

"I guess...I still haven´t changed at all...even after all what happened."

* * *

So here it is, my attempt after 2 years to continue my vision of what could be Continuum Shifts Story. My intent now is to cover Chrono Phantasma and try to make it consistent with the source material while keeping the changes I made to the story.

And, yeah. English isn't my first language so any input regarding typos and grammar will be welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

Two small kids were playing together in what looked to be the outskirts of a church. Tsubaki quickly recognized Jin´s face and immediately remembered the scene. It was the same scene Hazama made her look when he confronted her. She thought she already overcame that experience. But when the girl, who looked very similar to Noel, told Jin she loved him, she immediately yelled her to stay away from him. The young Jin and the girl looked at her in response, she saw a malevolent smile she never expected to see from Noel.

"Tsubaki!"

Suddenly, Tsubaki opened her eyes and found Jin desperately trying to wake her up. It seemed she was talking while sleeping and Jin was preoccupied she was having a nightmare. The closeness of their faces made her face turn red, something that no one noticed thanks to her mask.

"J-Ji..I mean, M-major, my apologies..!"

Jin calmed down after noticing she was fine. The other soldiers who accompanied them quickly started to whisper between them about the bodyguard´s attitude on duty, something that made Tsubaki´s embarrassment more noticeable. Still, she felt relieved that her "big brother" hasn´t changed all that much, he still cared for her well-being just like before since they met for the first time.

"Tsubaki, is something wrong? It seemed you had a nightmare."

"Eh? N-no...perhaps I´m just a little tired."

"You sure you don´t want to talk about it?"

Tsubaki looked at their surroundings, the people seemed to not care anymore and started to continue their activities. She asked Jin if he could accompany her watch the skies through a window. There she started to comment aloud.

"It´s hard to believe that I´m finally here working with you. It is as if the student council got transferred from the academy to the N.O.L itself"

"Heh, though I wish the amount of paperwork were the same..."

Tsubaki giggled at his response and continued.

"Jin, what do you think is going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Jin. Makoto disappeared and every day it was as if suddenly all what happened at Kagutsuchi never occurred. When we found your body I almost..."

It was hard for Tsubaki to contain her emotions while remembering how close she was of losing her "big brother". But then the nightmare she just had made her feel uneasy, prompting her to make a question she never thought would make...

"Jin, what happened at Kagutsuchi and Noel. What do you..."

But before she could finish a sudden turbulence occurred, which almost made them lose their balance. Someone knocked the door and informed aloud what happened.

"It seemed we just had a problem with one of our engines, Major. We`ll stop in the nearest port. We´re sorry for the inconvenience."

"Understood, thank you! You alright, Tsubaki?"

Rather than answering, Tsubaki was thinking more on how Jin instinctualy held her to save her from falling to the ground. He noticed her awkwardness and just after freeing her hand he asked her what she was asking about Noel.

"Eh?...Oh, yeah...it...it doesn´t matter"

"You sure about it? You seemed preoccupied for something."

"Yes, don´t worry about it..."

Tsubaki knew Hazama was just manipulating her, but she still wasn´t able to ignore the possibility of losing Jin again. With her new role as his bodyguard she thought things would be for the better starting from then on, but as time went on she started to feel anxious on her friends´s situation.

"Is it alright to think this way?"

Jin looked outside as their aircraft arrived. Something seemed wrong for him, there were no civilians and, instead, there were members of the N.O.L waiting for them.

"What is happening there?"

"..."

Jin didn´t answer Tsubaki´s sudden question towards the situation. They both remained silent as they looked someone wearing a uniform of the Zero Squadron handling a piece of paper to the captain.

"We better go and see what´s going on over there."

"Right."

Tsubaki agreed and together they headed outside to ask about the situation.

Even the staff inside was asking themselves what was going on. Everyone thought they would be transferred to a new airship as if nothing happened, but the amount of guards surrounding the unnamed Zero Squadron member made it seem as if they were looking for something, or someone.

Once set afoot on the bridge, the captain looked at them and immediately took a step aside. The unnamed Zero Squadron Member walked towards the Major and with a female voice asked him.

"Major Kisaragi, I´m afraid I must inform you will be escorted by us."

Jin didn´t seem surprised. He himself didn´t understood why. The idea that the N.O.L didn´t want him to make his leave any easier was something he felt was accustomed to.

"But why?! I wasn´t informed about this, and I´m already assigned to watch over the Major!"

On the other hand, Tsubaki didn´t took the surprise as calm as Jin. The soldiers were surprised to see two Zero Squadron members having a confrontation.

"You must already know why considering I was called here"

"But...!"

Tsubaki in truth didn´t know the reason, but she already understood what she meant. The Zero Squadron only received orders from the Imperator, and those orders are absolute.

"..."

Meanwhile, Jin remained silent thinking what to do. This reminded him when he started to look for his brother and then...everything was unclear. He was told Noel went looking for him and tried to stop him, but he found it hard to imagine such a situation.

Then he noticed something strange regarding the Zero Squadron member´s voice, but didn´t understood what exactly. It sounded very alike to someone familiar.

"Major, would you mind to accompany us?"

Jin didn´t offer resistance, neither Tsubaki, who hoped this must be some kind of misunderstanding. The orders said that Major Kisaragi was to be escorted to see the Imperator, something that only a very few was given the privilege to do. Upon learning about this, Tsubaki felt anxious. The greatest symbol of Order in the world wanted to meet the "Hero of Ikaruga".

As they walked together surrounded by the soldiers she tried to calm his worries.

"Jin, it is an honor the Imperator wants to see you..."

"Yeah..."

But Jin didn´t bought the story. He didn´t trust this would end well.


End file.
